tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldine
Soldine is a RED Soldier cyborg created by YouTube user SarisKhan. He is the main protagonist of the QMSC. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DZsFNngH-E Disturbed - The Game (Instrumental)]. Biography Soldine used to be a regular RED Soldier armed with a Black Box, however at some point in the past he has been turned into a prototype cyborg warrior similar to Scombine - the circumstances of this event are currently unknown. Soldine's initial programming proved quirky to say the least, and for all his built-in weapons and combat protocols he was as much goofy as lethal. While he had been able to single-handedly defeat a horde of zombies infesting outskirts of Evo City, he was soundly defeated by a BLU Vagineer some time later. He suffered massive damage, but survived. A RED Engineer, a member of his old team, recovered his severely broken body and reconstructed Soldine, turning him into an almost literal killing machine. Upgraded Soldine quickly turned out to be a formidable monster hunter. Even though he retained some of his previous form's quirkiness, he was able to defeat at least several quite powerful TF2 Freaks, including Handsome Rogue, Madic, two members of Team ZOM, a group of MeeM and even his own evil counterpart, Robosol. Together with Orangeman, a fellow hunter, he attempts to protect the citizen of Evo City from the many malevolent monstrosities that haunt the GMod World. Behaviour and Personality When not in combat, Soldine is rather reserved and speaks very rarely. He is loyal to the RED Engineer who rebuilt him, and is on good terms with Heavy, Scout, Sniper and Orangeman. His personality undergoes an extreme shift during combat. When fighting, he displays intense belligerence, relentlessness and brutality, and frequently insults his opponents. However, he is not above letting an enemy surrender. Due to his slightly quirky programming, Soldine is prone to adopt awkward poses while walking. He has a penchant for oranges and often speaks in military jargon. He also spends most of his free time hanging out with friends, training or sleeping (even during the day). Abilities Soldine is heavily armoured, rendering him incredibly durable similarly to Scombine. However, due to his stature he is able to take even more of a beating. He is generally immune to small arms, knives and most other melee weapons, exceptions being blunts and ones that are made of greatly sharpened, hard material. Also similar to Scombine is Soldine's ability to transform his limbs into weapons, such as a gatling gun and a Black Box. His weapons are heavier-duty than those of Scombine but take longer to prepare, fire or reload. Moreover, he can shoot his own fists, which explode on contact. Soldine is exceptionally strong, capable of throwing a modern train engine almost 20 feet into the air with little effort. None of his opponents to date was able to match his immense physical strength, with the sole exception of Robosol. He is also capable of limited flight by propelling himself with pressurised steam coming out of his rear end. He uses this ability to travel fast over great distances. Furthermore, after his upgrade Soldine has received an ability called "Power Boost". It allows him to utilise 100% of his energy for a relatively short period of time. While in this state, he can charge his fists with a great amount of electricity in order to perform "Thunder Punch", his most powerful technique. Faults and Weaknesses *Soldine is 70% robotic and is therefore vulnerable to magnets and EMP fields, unless special equipment is augmented. *He is slower than most other Monsters in all areas, as a result of his "mighty glacier" nature. *His movements are very distinct, as is his voice - when moving, he makes mechanical whirring noises with metal clanking when his feet (or any part of him really) touch the floor. When speaking, his voice is deep and resonating, and carries rather far. Consequently, he is unable to sneak up on most enemies. *Soldine is blind in his left eye as a result of an old injury. Because he is left-handed it hinders him in combat. *After his Power Boost wears off Soldine is left severely weakened. Trivia *Soldine is left-handed. Most notably, he used his left hand to deliver the final blow to Handsome Rogue and to choke Madic after overpowering him. During his fight with Robosol, he also performed his finishing move, the Thunder Punch, with his left hand. *Soldine started as a goofy, rather humouristic character. However, his defeat at the hands of the BLU Vagineer and subsequent reconstruction into a powerful monster hunter had been planned from the very beginning. Actually, he laughed in his upgraded form's heavy, robotic voice in the very first video he had appeared in, as a subtle hint of things to come. *Soldine had initially drawn heavily on Painis Cupcake and Scombine, but after his upgrade he became a unique TF2 Freak with distinct personality and appearance. *Soldine is voiced by 0mikr0n, a user of gamebanana.com who has recorded a complete voice pack for a "Soldier-Bot". Notable Videos *''Fruit'' (First full-fledged appearance) *''Resident Soldine'' *''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Multi-moded Category:Soldiers